


Both? Both. Both is Good.

by TheOvenGlove



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Betting, Bonding, Boys Being Boys, Drabble Collection, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Jealousy, Napping, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-02-23 15:24:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23213647
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheOvenGlove/pseuds/TheOvenGlove
Summary: This is going to be a collection of drabbles that will be posted as they come to me. They will be centered around the reader and your developing relationship with your best friend Gavin, and his new partner, Richard. I doubt they will be posted in anything resembling chronological order so you should be able to read them in any order and still make sense. Don't be afraid to throw out any ideas you might like to see these three go through. This first chapter is Gen, but it will get at least a little more adult. Anything triggering or NSFW will be tagged and labeled as such. Thank you for reading, and remember, Reviews Inspire!
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Reader, Gavin Reed/You, Upgraded Connor | RK900/Gavin Reed/Reader, Upgraded Connor | RK900/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 27





	1. A Sure Thing

"Bitch, phck _you. _"__

__Poor Gavin. You'd been ragging on him all morning. But in all fairness, he started it. He always did._ _

__"It's funny how you swear because you don't have a vocabulary."_ _

__"That is a fucking farcical and erroneous assertion." Gavin sneered at you._ _

__You looked at your best friend in the world, absolutely stunned, "What. ...Wha-w-what. What did you just- Who told you to say that?" You couldn't have knocked the shock off your face with a crowbar._ _

__"What?" He didn't look nearly as innocent as he sounded._ _

__"Gavin Reed, that was not a thought you formulated on your own."_ _

__There was a huff of quiet amusement from behind you, and you tilted your head back to see that Nines had crept up on you while you'd been distracted by your asshole of a friend. "Hey Nines. How ya' doin', honey?" You and Gavin had long ago agreed to disagree on the subject of androids and anything having to do with them. He had come around a little on treating them better after being forced to partner up with Nines for several months, but it still irritated the shit out of him when you showed any kind of affection towards the advanced prototype._ _

__As the towering android greeted you in response, something clicked in your head, "Gav. Did Nines tell you what to say?"_ _

__" _Dammit!_ " The shorter brunette slammed his fist into his desk briefly drawing the attention of the bullpen, before everyone realized it was just another one of his outbursts and went back to work. _ _

__Before you could ask what the hell that was about, a white sleeved arm reached past you, Nines extending his hand to Gavin, palm up. The detective huffed out a soft "Phck." as he pulled his wallet out of his back pocket and removed a twenty dollar bill. He folded the bill and placed it in Nines' outstretched hand._ _

__Anger began to settle in your stomach as you realized that they had made some kind of bet on you. Your eyes narrowed in confusion as Nines then turned and handed the folded bill to you. "Detective," He explained, "I believe you've earned this."_ _

__You took the bill from his hand slowly, "Okay, I'm not gonna turn down free money. But what did I do to 'earn' it?"_ _

__"Detective Reed asked for a few good 'comebacks' that would throw you off. I warned him that you would be able to tell they weren't his, but he insisted. He even suggested the bet of twenty dollars if you figured it out in less than five minutes. I didn't want to turn down a sure thing, but Reed's humiliation is payment enough, and I don't keep physical money on my person unless necessary." The corner of Richards mouth ticked up in a smug smile and you couldn't help but smile wide in return._ _

__You turned back to face Gavin again, "Thanks for lunch, Gav. I think I'll go some place nice. By the way, I really appreciate all the faith you have in my sleuthing skills." You finally spun to face the RK unit fully, "And as for you, I know you don't eat, but would you like to join me anyway?"_ _

__Instead of answering verbally, he offered you his arm, and you giggled as you both began to walk towards the front exit. "I hate you both!" Came Gavins shout from behind you, and your giggles turned to outright laughter._ _


	2. Good Morning Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You and Gavin planned to spent the day goofing off, and Gavin reluctantly dragged his partner with him. You end up blowing off your plans in order to bond a bit with your friends, old and new.

" _Fuck me_ , you Plastic Prick!" Time seemed to stop. "...I mean- fight me. Damn autocorrect!" Reed's eyes were glued to the kitchen floor and a fierce blush was working it's way across his cheeks.

"Detective..." Richard looked concerned for his partners sanity, and preformed a cautionary full body scan before he finished, "This is a verbal conversation."

"Phck you, ya' plastic prick.", The much shorter brunette snarled up at the android that was now standing closer than was generally socially acceptable.  
"...Fuck me or fight me, Detective? I'm sorry, but at this point your instructions are unclear." With as straight faced as Richard usually was, it was hard to follow his sense of humor sometimes. But you and Gavin both knew him long enough to know a joke when he told one.

"You phcking knew what I meant, _God dammit!_ " The young man finally rounded on you, trying to hide your giggles behind the hot cup of morning tea he'd bought you. With all attention in the room suddenly on you, your kitchen seemed a lot smaller. "And _you._ " He made the single word sound venomous, but you knew it was all for show. "Quit phcking laughing, ya bitch. I'll take that shit _right_ back." He threatened, smirking when you pouted and clutched the warm styrofoam cup protectively to your chest. "Yeah, that's what the phck I though you would- _ahk!_ Owowow! Dammit, let me go!"

You laughed as Richard reached over mid sentence, pinched the top of Reeds ear and twisted. The young man continued to swear as he was forced to bend at the waist to help with the pain, but the android simply spoke over him, "You will do no such thing."

A moment later you recovered from your giggles and sighed, "Alright Nines, let him go. I think he's suffered enough, and I don't wanna be hearing about how much it hurts for the rest of the day."

Nines immediately let go, and took a step back as Gavin took a half hearted swing at him. Gavin missed by a mile, but didn't bother to do anything more, reaching up to prod tenderly at his inflamed ear. You took pity on him and stepped closer since he seemed to have exhausted his anger in the swing at his partner. "Aww," You cooed at him as you gently pushed his own hand away and traced over the shell of his ear in a barely there touch of your cool fingers that made him shiver all the way down to his toes. "Poor baby. Even though it was your fault in the first place, I'll make it up to you."

"That was _not_ my fault, I was _viciously_ attacked." The pout on his face didn't match the softness of his voice. His mood mellowed significantly as he leaned his head into your pleasing touch, your fingers sliding into his hair, nails gently scratching over his scalp.

"Do you want my affection or not?" You asked flatly.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled something that may or may not have been an apology. "How do you want me?" He finally spoke up.

You both knew the question was completely innocent. You often gave him little back rubs or scalp massages when he was more grumpy than usual. "Just go lay on the sofa, and take your shirt off for me." 

You pulled your hand back and he gave a quick nod as he stepped back and turned to walk into the living room without another word. You handed your cup to Nines as you addressed the android. "That was a little much, don't you think?" You chided him gently, but your smile ruined any attempt at scolding.

"No." His eyebrows were turned down in confusion, as he accepted the cup and turned to deposit it on the counter for you, "Why is detective Reed disrobing in your living room?"

"You'll see. Do me a favor, go into the linen closet in the hall, and grab the bottle of lotion in there." You waved a dismissive hand and began to follow the same path as your best friend.

You couldn't help but appreciate the view ahead of you as Gavin reached up over his head to grab the back collar of his shirt and pulled it off in one smooth motion. You realized you were drooling a little. You accidently made a soft slurping noise as you swiped a thumb across your chin to make sure there was no evidence of your little laps in concentration. A daze seemed to settle over you as you watched the flex of strong back muscles under lightly tanned skin, like corded steel under silk. Praying that he hadn't heard your little noise, you tried to cover your own embarrassment by teasing him, " _Damn Gav_ , lookin' good from this angle." You finished with a low wolf whistle.

You didn't manage to get your hands up in time when he launched his discarded shirt at you in revenge, and grunted quietly as it smacked you right in the face, the fabric draping itself half over your head leaving only one eye and half a snarl visible. "That was _uncalled_ for." You growled, but your shithead friend just snorted in laughter before turning to flop face down on the sofa. 

As you reached up to pull the offending object from your person, you couldn't help but appreciate the subtle, enticing, aroma of his cologne. Not the first or the last time you would have an opportunity, you were certain, but you indulged every chance you got. He had asked your opinion when buying it, having dragged you to the drugstore for a few other of what he called 'essentials'. You tossed the shirt over the back of the sofa as Gavin pulled one of your small throw pillows to prop himself up with. Just as you were about to get comfortable, you saw Nines walk up to the back of the sofa, lotion bottle in hand. "Thank you sweetie. Hey Nines, come over here." You gestured to your side of the sofa, and the android obediently rounded the furniture to stand just a pace behind you. 

"Oh no." Gavin warned as he rolled halfway over again. Just far enough to have both of you in his line of vision. "Whatever you're doing, the plastic prick doesn't need to be involved." He nodded like he had imparted some universal truth.

"Gavin. Shut up." You reached out, and pushed at his shoulders until he was laying face down again. Turning back to the much taller brunette, you asked Nines for his help, "Nines, do you mind giving me a hand getting our mutual friend here into a much better mood?" Your tone was playful, and when the android nodded the affirmative, you immediately began giving him directions. You knew he had an easier time with social situations if he could frame them like missions in his mind, so that's what you did, "Ok, we're going to turn our boy here into a big puddle of happy, agreeable, goo. First things first, you turn the lights down to about...forty percent should do, then look through my music collection, pick anything under the playlist 'Relaxation'." It only took a moment for the advanced prototype to hack your home systems, and almost immediately you the lights dimmed to what Gavin would have called 'mood lighting', and your music player started playing a soft instrumental tune. You moved to get comfortable, swinging one leg over Gavin and straddling him, you sat down on his backside. You dug your fingertips into the top of his jeans and wiggled them just a bit lower, until you could see the dimples in his lower back. Your libido forced you to trace feather light touches over the upper curve of his well sculped ass, and he squirmed slightly under you. Returning to the task at hand, you looked at your android friend, "This is easier to do if you center your weight over him like this, okay?" You twisted a the waist and and reached behind you to pat the back of Gavins thighs, "Right here."

Nines paused, "I'm sorry? I don't understand what you want me to do." His eyebrows were drawn together in confusion.

"Well first things first, I want you to sit on him like I am. I know you weigh more than I do, so you might want to hover a bit. But after that, I'm gonna teach you how to make Gavin a much more pleasant person to be around." You wiggled your eyebrows suggestively, but despite the fact that he knew you were making a joke, Nines was unsure what about it was supposed to be funny, so he just shook his head. 

You sighed, "I swear, you two are both idiots, but in completely different ways. Just sit down."

You were surprised that he actually bothered to take his shoes off before he sat in the indicated position. As suggested, he wasn't fully sitting on the shorter mans behind, but hovering so that most of his weight was supported on his knees and the poor brunette wasn't crushed by the full weight of his exocasing. With only inches between you and the android, you reached back, running your hands down his arms until you could feel the sinthskin on the back of his hands. You laced your fingers with his for a moment, pulling forward until his hands were pressed between your hands and Gavin's lower back. 

"Excellent." You purred as you softly caressed the back of his hands with your thumbs. Nines wasn't sure if you were talking about his execution of your orders, or expressing your pleasure at something much more intimate that he didn't yet understand. Either way it sent a jolt of pleasure coursing through his systems that he knew had nothing to do with an electrical malfunction. "Although, I think we should get you out of that jacket first." You explained, prompting an annoyed moan from Gavin as he buried his head in your throw pillow. " _Boy,_ " You addressed him, "If you don't quit bitching, you get nothing. Then everyone is gonna have a bad day."

The firmness in your tone evaporated instantly when you began addressing Nines again, as he leaned back, slipping his hands from under yours to pull off the offending clothing, and neatly draping it over the back of the sofa. "Alright, Sweetheart, are we ready...?" Your voice cut off with a sharp inhale as you felt the warmth of his hands wrap around your ribcage, fingertips resting just under your breasts, he seemed to be holding you gently in place as he leaned forward to press his chest against the full length of your back. With his head leaned over your shoulder and his lips brushing the shell of your ear, it was easy to hear the light sigh he released as he leaned into you. Odd for an android that didn't need to breath, but you decided not to mention it unless it happened again. You couldn't help the fact that your own breath stuttered once again as his hands slid forward, nearly meeting at your sternum before he pried them away, finally sliding them right back under your own, and lacing your fingers together to place them against Gavin's skin.

"Ready, Detective." He answered, his baritone as smooth as silk.

"You know, you can call me by my name when we're not at work."

"Of course. Y/n."

~~~~~~**~~~~~

Just an hour later Gavin was in a much better mood. In just the last few minutes he had actually fallen asleep, thanks both to your quiet instruction and Nines ability to perfectly mimic your actions. As you leaned back from checking on the sleeping young man you sighed with the pleasure of knowing that you had caused it. 

Richard gave a similarly pleased hum as he leaned back with with you, sliding his hands back so that one rested on your upper thigh and the other pressed gently into the center of your ribcage. He couldn't have said why, but keeping the two of you touching as much as possible was his highest priority at the moment. He was even enjoying how pliant Gavin had slowly become thanks to his actions. "I take it we're finished." His lips brushed the shell of your ear with every syllable, and you could feel the shuddering inhale his movements caused all the way down in your soul. He couldn't have been _deliberately_ stroking his thumb across the inner seam of your jeans. 

"Yeah." You managed to breath again after a few moments. "I-uh,..." You licked your lips as you leaned your head back on Nines shoulder, "I gotta wake him up, as much as I don't want to. Can't leave him on the couch like this it'll kill his back by the time he gets up, and all our hard work will have gone to waste."

"Would you like me to carry him home?" Nines seemed to freeze where he had tried to discreetly bury his nose in your hair. "I know you had plans to 'screw around' as Gavin put it, but if you intend to let him sleep, I can-"

"No!" You cut him off without meaning to, "Sorry. But, 'screwing around' doesn't really mean anything specific. If I wanna let him nap, I can do that. And if I wanna nap with him, dammit, I'll do that too."

It was difficult for you to remember to keep your voice quiet, but the android's low baritone was steady enough to almost lull you into falling asleep yourself, right there sitting on Gavin's ass and leaning on Richards shoulder. "I see." You were surprised at how much disappointment he'd packed into two words. "Then, shall we?" He asked. You didn't have time to ask what he meant before his hands shifted to your hips, gripped tightly, and lifted you with ease as he stood himself.

You could only let out a soft "Oh!", as his android strength shifted you as if you weighed nothing at all, depositing you carefully on your feet next to him. Your fingers trapped his over your hips for just a moment, as you turned and caught his eye, "Thank you, Sweetie."

Richard didn't understand exactly why he felt like he was missing out on something as he spoke, "If I'm no longer needed...Would you like me to return to the station unil the two of you have finished sleeping? Or do you have a specific task for me to complete while you're busy?"

"What?" You frowned. You were unable to follow his logic, and not willing to puzzle it out next to your sleeping friend, so you reached down and shook Gavin's shoulder as you continued to talk to the android, "You got better shit to do than nap with us humans? Don't overthink things like I know you're going to. Just follow me."

You finished your explanation as Gavin rolled over with a final head-to-toe stretch and sigh. "What the shit'd you wake me up for, woman? I finally fell asleep." He hummed in contentment as he threw one arm behind his head, and his right hand scratched lazily over the dusting of dark hair that crept up his tanned and toned stomach.

You couldn't help the fond smile it caused you, "Yeah, exactly. And we both know what that would've done to your back. Now get up, and get your ass in the bed." You were surprised how quickly the young man sat up, stood, and started toward your bedroom.

Surprised as his lack of protest, you rewared it with a sharp, playful, slap on the ass as he passed you. "Come on, Sweetie." You gave a lazy gesture for Nines to follow you as you followed Gavin, and even though he looked more confused than ever, he did as asked. Following your orders, even the most unusual and pointless seeming ones, brought him some kind of simple pleasure that he was certain had to do with his source code being based around keeping his superiors pleased. He knew you were simply a colleague, and that after Deviating he was under no obligation what-so-ever to please anyone, but he still felt a slight tingle in his wiring when he knew he'd completed a task to your satisfaction.

It seemed like the more odd the task you set him to, the more wonderful the outcome. 

Like learning the difference between existing and _living._

So he followed you. He took note of the fact that he'd left his jacket and shoes behind with Gavin's. You hadn't worn shoes to begin with , but for some reason you had snatched up Gavin's shirt from the back of the sofa as the three of you paraded back to the bedroom. The tanned man began to kick off his jeans as he crossed your bedroom doorway, and without any awkwardness or shame, you mimicked his actions just a step behind him. You tossed away your own shirt into a corner, apparently unconcerned with the fact that you were exposing your bare breasts or the way Gavin eyed them until you pulled his shirt on instead. As he climbed over to his side of the mattress and turned over to sprawl on his back, he let out a soft moan watching you crawl towards him, "What the hell is it-"He mused aloud, "-about seeing your lover wearing your clothes that is always such a _phcking_ turn on?"

"I...I'm not sure I'm programmed to-"

"I wasn't phcking asking you, _Tin Can._ " Gavin snapped.

You slapped sharply at his thigh as you flopped down on your side, nestled under his arm. "Be nice, Gav. The poor guy looks confused."

His eyebrows were drawn together sharply, and his LED was mostly red with an occasional circle of yellow. "I don't understand what's going on. You asked me to follow you and I have, but I have no idea what role you expect me to fulfill now. I've tried to find similar references online, but the only commonalities I can find are in reference to pornography-" He was forced to stop talking as both you and Gavin snorted in laughter at his misunderstanding.

"Oh God," you mumbled, calming from your laughter, "No. Just... Look, if there's something else you want to do while we nap, you can. But if you don't mind, I'd like it if you laid down with us." 

"...I don't need to sleep, Detective." His voice was flat, but his body language was screaming confusion as his LED circled back to yellow.

You sighed, "I see you going over files all the time in your head, you can sit still for _hours._ Why don't you just lay down and go over some files for a while? Or not. Whatever keeps you occupied while us biologicals sleep at night, go for it. I'm tired." You turned over to face away from Gavin, and patted the empty space in front of you, then held out your hand like an invitation in his direction.

Richard hesitated for _exactly_ .5 seconds before rounding the corner of the bed to awkwardly climb in beside you, his LED spinning bright blue as he made his decision. He didn't take your hand, insisting on laying flat on his back, his hands resting over his abdomen. When he turned to face you, you seemed displeased. "What am I doing wrong?" It wasn't a loaded question. While you were prone to laughter when he asked questions about being human, you never judged him or made him feel bad about his inexperience.

"Nothin'," You mumbled, licking your lips as your eyes traced over the sharp lines of his face, "Nothin. Just, _c'mere._ You look so stiff and uncomfortable. Scoot down- right- yeah, right there." Your voice was barely above a whisper, but it seemed so much louder as you reached out with your free hand and pulled Richard up on his side. You wrapped your arm around his shoulders, pulling him into you. His hand flying out to catch himself against your hip, and holding tight. "There you go." You purred as you bent your head and pressed a soft kiss on his hairline. "Isn't that better?"

"I suppose-" He finally glanced up from the small cluster of freckles he had never noticed before, only to see just over the curve of your neck, that Gavin had lifted his head from the pillow just enough to be able to glare at him, "this is _perfect._ " He finally whispered curling into your embrace until his forehead was pressed against your collar bone and one of your legs was caught between his.

Gavin snorted as he flopped his head back on the pillow and wrapped himself around you from behind, " _Whatever,_ Tin Can, as long as you appreciate it.", a tan arm threw itself across your waist, just above Richards grip snaking carefully between you and the android.

It wasn't long before Richard turned his hand over, gently laying his palm over Gavins forearm. "Don't push your ph'cking luck, asshole." the sleepy man growled, "I'm not-"

"Gaaaaviiin." You whined, cutting off the anti-android rant you knew was coming, "Shut _up._ You can talk shit when we get up, okay? Which reminds me; Nines, Sweetie, can you please shut off the lights and set the alarm to get us up in like two hours?" 

As you addressed the android in your arms you slid your fingers into his hair at the back of his neck, your thumb running back and forth over the fine hairs just behind his ear. It was difficult for him to concentrate, but he managed to do as you asked. You let out a pleased hum, when he dimmed the lights, and for some reason it compelled him to press his face into the skin of your neck with a light sigh that made you shudder as your grip around his shoulders flexed and pulled him closer.

You made a mental note to talk to him about the breathing thing when you woke up. It seemed like a _later_ problem.

"G'night, guys. Or good mornin'. Whatever." You sighed into Richards hair. You only got mumbled responses from both males. But as you felt Gavin's thumb slide back and forth over your belly, and Richard's fingers flexing against your hip, you realized that was all you needed for now.


End file.
